Eight
by cadazzle
Summary: Hey! this is a new one that i came up with in my keyboarding class--eight kids are chosen to go to hogwarts.
1. Scales and Owls

1  
  
2 ~*Eight*~  
  
2.1 Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the eight kids from CHS. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
~*A/N: Hey! This is my new story! I guess this should go under author fics, but oh well! Anyway, read and review! Hope ya like it! *Courtney*  
  
~*plot*~ Basically, there are 8 new kids at Hogwarts, over looked because of their coming from America.  
  
2.2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2.3  
  
2.4 Scales and Owls  
  
It was a normal, warm day at CHS (Cherryville High School). Kids were walking up and down the hall, running errands for their 1st period teachers. The 9th/10th-grade band could be heard, struggling threw their scales.  
  
In the band room, as it usually was, it was very hot. The drummers were particularly uncomfortable and decided to open a window, as was normal behavior (I guess they get a work out, banging on all those drums all the time), but the second the first window was up, 8 owls flew inside the room.  
  
There were shouts and screams as the band members hid under their chairs to avoid the killer owls [A/N: I donno about your school, but we scream and run around the room at an ant]. All except 8 freshmen hid, in fact, they didn't seem scared at all! As if owls' flying into a room was an every day thing and nothing to get all scared about.  
  
The owls headed straight for those kids and dropped an old looking letter atop their laps. Those kids were (A/N: their reactions are in the parenthesis): Courtney Beam ("omg!"), Tyler Beam ("the hell?!?"), Matt Oelkers (::points and laughs, really stupidly:: "cool"), Jessica Weidenhamer ("look! birdie wrote me a letter!"), Brandy Hoyle ("…heh…"), Tessly Moss (::cocks head::), Jarred Fuller (::to owl:: "did you know there are 3 types of grass?"), and Daniel Bumgardner ("y-o.k."). They all stared at their letters strangely, all except Courtney, who got the strange feeling that her life would change the second she opened this interestin' letter; and change it did. They had all been invited to attend Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry it's so short, I didn't have a lot of time in my class to write any more. Hope ya like it! Review and tell me what ya think! And if ya wanna read another of my stories, read "Her Shadow….well, kinda". R/R!  
  
Love,  
  
Courtney 


	2. Nerves and Hats

(September 1^st, Abord the Hogwarts Express)  
  
The seven of them had stuffed themselves into one compartment. Since the guys had claimed the seats, Courtney, Jessica, and Tessley were forced to take the floor. All of them continued to chat endlessly about what was going to happen and how nervous they were.  
  
"what if it was a mistake! What if we're really not witches and wizards?!?" shreaked Tessley  
  
"They wouldn't make a mistake," replied Courtney. "they haven't in the past!"  
  
"What are we going to do when we get there?" asked Tyler  
  
"We are going to be sorted into our houses" replied Courtney, sounding very sick of being asked the same questions over and over  
  
"How do you know?" asked Jarrod  
  
::throwing her hands in the air, in exasperation:: "I HAVE READ THE BOOKS!!!!! I HAVE TOLD YA'LL A MILLION TIMES!!!! WOULD YA'LL LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE?!?!? I DO KNOW A LITTLE SOMETHING, YA KNOW!!!!"  
  
"Fine!" Shrieked Jessica, "Tell us again, we'll listen this time"  
  
With that, Courtney repeated the same thing she had been saying all summer long, explaining about the sorting, the mail, and the houses. But when she was finished filling them in on everything she knew, they were still left in the dark. All the other stuff, we'll find out when we get there.  
  
Finally, the train stopped and after fixing their hair, make-up, robes, and so forth, they headed outside and followed Hagrid and the 1^st years. In the boats, they were seated 4 to a boat, Courtney, Tyler, Jarred, and Matt in one and Jessica, Tessley, Daniel, and a very scared looking 1^st year in another.  
  
They rode up to the castle and met Professor McGonagall at the door of the castle.  
  
"If the 1^st years and the 7 5^th years would please follow me, we will begin the sorting." She said  
  
and they filed into the enterence hall.  
  
"O.K., it's time." Was all she said as she lead them into the Great Hall. There was only enough room to walk with 3 people on each side, so Courtney linked arms with Tyler and Jessica as they made their way to the head table. Courtney glanced around nervously, at all the people whispering. They must have looked a little out of place, with all these kids about a foot shorter than themselves. She smiled at everyone she saw and tightened her grip on Tyler's arm.  
  
They finally arrived at the front of the hall. The sorting hat began singing and the sorting began. Finally, after all the real 1^st years had been sorted, it became their turn.  
  
"And now for the new 5^th years." began Professor McGonagall, "Beam, Courtney"  
  
Shaking madly, Courtney walked up to the hat, and after a terrified look at it, she placed it atop her head.  
  
"Mmm," said a voice in her ear, "very smart, brave, loyal, powerful, yes........yes, it's all in here. Wait...what is this?.....ah, a true divinator, I haven't seen one of those in a very long time. But where to put you? Oh yes, must be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
She jumped off the chair and almost ran to the table with all the cheers and wolf calls, sitting down by a 1^st year.  
  
"Beam, Tyler" said Professor McGonagall. Tyler sat down on the seat and put on the hat. He sat there for about as long as Courtney did. Finally, the hat called "GRYFFINDOR" and Tyler sat down across from Courtney. The rest of the kids were also sorted: Matt and Jarred in Ravenclaw; Daniel and Tessley in Hufflepuff; and Jessica in Slytherin, which was very weird because they all knew she wasn't a pure blood.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students, "Hello and welcome to another year at Hogwarts! As most of you know, the forbidden forest is still forbidden and there is going to be something new here at Hogwarts," there were whispers all over the room, "would you like to know what it is?" he asked. There were all sorts of cheers, and "YYYEEESSSS"'s all over the castle, chuckling, "can all of you keep a secret?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. More cheers and yes's, "well, so can I!" after all the boos had subsided, he waved his hand and all the plates filled with food.  
  
It was the best meal Courtney had ever had. She ate until she was full and finally, the food melted away from the plates and dishes.  
  
"Before you all go to your dorms and get to sleep," said Dumbledor, "the following people need to follow me: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Terry Boot, Kevin Entwhistle[A/N: I got from a guide thing that said the he was in their grade--other wise I couldn't find anybody else], Pansy Parkinson, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Courtney Beam, Tyler Beam, Matt Oelkers, Jarred Fuller, Jessica Weidenhamer, Daniel Bumgardner, and Tessley Moss. Thank you and good night!" with that, all of the students rose from their tables and headed out the door.  
  
The 14 who were called gathered together in 2 groups, one with the new kids and the other with the old, and talked until Dumbledor came over at told them to follow him.  
  
"What we are going to do," said Dumbledor, "is we are going to copy the knowledge earned so far here at Hogwarts from the old 5^th years to the new."  
  
Looking slightly bewildered, he paired them up with one of the others from their new house. Courtney was paired with Hermione, Tyler with Harry, and so on.  
  
"The reason I paired you with kids of the same gender and house as you, is so that you will know where your common room is and a little something about the others in the school--your partners opinion, of course." He said as he pulled Hermione away and copied her brain, then turning on Courtney and doing the reverse process on her. He did the same for all the guys and girls and sent them on their way. They all parted and went their separate directions to their common rooms.  
  
"This is so cool!" exclaimed Courtney, "I feel like Jarred the first time I met him! Go ahead, ask me a question about the castle, try me!"  
  
"Um, well, why does the celing have the sky on it?" asked Harry with a laugh  
  
"It's bewitched, I read that from Hogwarts :A History," giggled Courtney, "well, kinda." 


	3. The first day of class

~*Eight*~  
  
A/N: Hey! Here is the latest on the story, please read and review! I hope ya'll like it!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*The first day of Class*~  
  
When they got to the portrait of the fat lady, Harry and Hermione realized that they didn't know what the new password was. Luckily, the Weasley twins came out of the hole to wait for them to get back.  
  
"Hullo, I'm Fred and this is George." Said one of the twins  
  
"Hey! Nice to meet you! I'm Courtney and that's Tyler" she replied, motioning behind her, "We're from America"  
  
"Well, it's great to have some new faces around here!" exclaimed the other twin. Courtney smiled and they separated, girls going to their dorm and guys to theirs. Courtney and Tyler had decided to meet downstairs at 7:15 the next morning, to give themselves plenty of time to re-find the great hall, eat, and find their first class.  
  
Courtney strolled up to her new room and to her new four poster. She decided to go ahead and unpack the stuff she would need for the next morning. The CHS kids had been to Diagon Alley only a few days before getting aboard the Hogwarts Express. She unpacked her trunk, neatly organizing her books; parchment; quills; and plenty of ink in her new satchel, bewitched to hold anything without changing the size, shape, or weight.  
  
As she unpacked her make-up, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil ran over to marvel at her collection. She had brought everything (make-up wise) she owned ("ya never know when ya need it!") she had enough to paint the entire castle. She finally put her stuff away and Hermione came over to her bed.  
  
"Hi" said Hermione, "I don't think we properly met earlier, I'm Hermione Granger"  
  
"Hey, I'm Courtney Beam," said Courtney, outstretching her hand "nice to meet you! Wanna sit?" she asked, patting a spot next to her on the bed.  
  
"Sure." Replied Hermione, sitting down, "Why are you just now beginning Hogwarts?  
  
"I'm not completely sure myself," Courtney began, "All I know, is that one minuet, I'm a normal teenager in band class and the next, I'm a muggle-born American witch attending Hogwarts."  
  
"Who was that guy you were with?" asked Hermione  
  
"Oh, that's Tyler, he's one of my cousins." Replied Courtney  
  
"He doesn't talk much, does he" asked Hermione  
  
"Actually, he'll talk your ear off—he's just scared ya'll are gonna make fun of his accent." Explained Courtney  
  
"Well, aren't you afraid?" Hermione asked  
  
"Nah, I'm used to it!" laughed Courtney as they got into their beds. Courtney was asleep in no time, but the last thing she could remember thinking when she woke up was how good that bed felt!!!  
  
The next morning, Courtney woke up at 6:00 and took a shower. The other girls woke up while she was drying her hair. She walked out of the shower room and began curling her hair and putting on make-up. She brushed her, now curly, hair in place; put on a last bit of lip-gloss; and stood back to gaze in the mirror. Finally satisfied, she pulled on the clothes she had picked out the night before (zebra tank and black extra-short capri pants) and un-rapped the brand new robes from Madam Malkin's. She pulled them around her along with the Gryffindor tie and patch she had found on her chair. She left most of the robes open so the rest of her outfit could be seen. After placing the hat delicately on her head, she and Hermione ran out of the 5th year girl's dorm and down the stairs—slowing down 3 from the bottom, so as not to look too anxious.  
  
Surprisingly, the three guys were laughing and joking as if long time friends. Harry and Ron had apparently accepted Tyler into their friendship.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Tyler when he saw Courtney and Hermione at the foot of the stairs. "I just discovered all these curses and stuff to do with this thing!!" he exclaimed, holding out his wand.  
  
"Great! You do remember the counter-curses, right? Asked Courtney with a mischievous smirk  
  
"Uh, I guess, why?" he asked  
  
"Good, now I won't feel guilty when I give you…..THIS! RICTUSEMPRA!!!" she yelled as pink sparks flew out of her wand and hit him right in the stomach. They all rolled on the floor laughing as Tyler was gasping for air from the tickling charm she had put on him. Between bits of giggles, Courtney sputtered the counter-curse as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
Finally, they all walked into the Great Hall. Realizing they only had a half hour to eat and get to their 1st class (Transfiguration), They hurried threw their breakfast and leisurely made their way toward the Transfiguration room and sat down together.  
  
When all the students were in the room and were talking, an unnoticed black tabby cat strolled out from under Professor's desk. Courtney noticed that they were apparently having class with the Slytherin's and took a moment to wave at Jessica and Brandy, who waved back enthusiastically. It so happens that they were sitting behind Draco Malfoy and his roddies. Courtney went back into conversation with Ron about Quidditch, until Hermione nudged Courtney.  
  
"Draco Malfoy is trying to get your attention," she whispered  
  
"Say what?" asked Courtney, "who?"  
  
"Him" replied Hermione, pointing at a cute silver-blond haired boy with a flirtatious grin on his face. He was waving, and as Hermione had said, was trying to get her attention.  
  
She looked over at him and smiled. Suddenly, he got up and strolled to where she was sitting. Standing in front of her, he transfigured a bronze sickle into a bouquet of daisy's [Courtney's favorite flower], but these weren't ordinary flowers, they were all sorts of amazing, beautiful colors. Courtney gasped as they transformed. Drake then bowed low to her, introducing himself to her, and kissed her hand.  
  
"Even though that was an amazing and perfect example of transfiguration, Mr. Malay, please take your seat." said the tabby, before morphing into the stern face of Professor McGonagall. "I think you have flattered one of our new students enough for one class period."  
  
Draco dragged back to his seat, as Courtney plucked a pink daisy and tucked it behind her ear, before putting them, carefully, into her bag. McGonagall's class was interesting enough, the bell rang and the 4 got up, heading for herbology. Draco had kept Courtney behind. A little ways down the hall, she caught up with the others.  
  
"What? It took until after the first class for you to get a new boyfriend? You're losing your touch! You normally would have had one before we left the train!" joked Tyler  
  
"Yeah, I wish" replied Courtney "He just stopped to say that he hopes I like Hogwarts and he wants to meet me after dinner, so we can get to know each other a little better. I accepted and put a flower in his collar." She added, laughing at how hopeless she was.  
  
"You want to be careful with that lot," warned Harry, " their muggle haters and Malfoy's one of the worst!"  
  
"Ya know, I was wondering how those two friends of yours got into Slytherin." Said Ron, " I mean, they're not pure-blood, are they?"  
  
"I know Brandy's not, but I donno about Jessica. I doubt it, though, she never has been good at keeping secrets." replied Courtney  
  
The rest of the day ran smoothly, after Herbology, and lunch, they had Potions, with the most beloved teacher in the school…Snape.  
  
"As you have all noticed," said Snape in his evil, smooth voice, "We have a few new faces among us. 2 in each house, Jessica and Brandy in Slytherin and Courtney and Tyler in ::pause:: Gryffindor." He smiled at Jessica and Brandy, but scowled at Courtney and Tyler.  
  
"Beam and Beam, twins? Or are you married?" he asked mockingly, while there were snickers behind him  
  
"Neither," croaked Courtney, "cousins…distant" she added, feeling Tyler kick her under the desk.  
  
"You two must be very close, considering the way you both came into the Great Hall last night." Sneered Snape with a smirk.  
  
Courtney tried to remember the night before; how she had linked arms with him and Jessica, she was scared!  
  
"We were all scared to death last night!" she exclaimed, defending herself, "The witch and wizard thing didn't hit us until we walked in there!"  
  
"Why were you so scared?" he asked silkily  
  
"Picture it," she said, "you're a 1st year witch, in your 5th year grade, you walk into a room that was already whispering and all of a sudden, they see you, Everyone pointing and whispering, it's a little nerve wracking!"  
  
"You seem tense, Miss Beam, did you not get enough sleep last night?" he asked innocently, clearly loving getting her all worked up  
  
Courtney snorted, saying "whatever, leave me alone you anal retentive bustard!" under her breath. 


	4. Lucky

~*Eight*~  
  
A/N: Hey! Here is the latest on the story, I hope ya'll like it!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Lucky*~  
  
The rest of the class ran smoothly as well as the rest of the week. Finally, it was Friday. Courtney sent an owl to Matt, Daniel, and Jessica, telling them to floo to the Gryffindor common room at midnight that night. They were to bring the other 3 and a blanket with their house seal on it to cover up with.  
  
That night, the common room finally emptied and Courtney and Skiler waited at the fireplace for the rest of the crew. At about 12:05, they were all there, sitting comfortably in the big arm chairs. They snuggled under the blankets in their pj's.  
  
"So, how was ya'lls first week?" asked Courtney  
  
"Good" they all replied, sounding bored.  
  
"K, now that's over with," Courtney said, relieved "on to the gossip!" It was amazing what an effect that one little word had on the rest of the group.  
  
"Well, you have won the heard of Justin Flinch-Fletchy." Said Daniel  
  
"And Terry Boot" added Jarred  
  
"Let's not forget Draco Malfoy!" declared Jessica, Courtney blushed furiously.  
  
"I wont deny it," she said calmly "Boy look good!" at this, everybody laughed.  
  
"Is he a togduchgadible?[A/N: inside joke, gibberish for "touchable"]" asked Brandy Courtney wouldn't answer.  
  
"But it's official," Skiler began "Harry Potter is head over heals for you!"  
  
Courtney heard a slight shuffling at a far corner of the room.  
  
"Tell us!" exclaimed Tessley, "What do you think of the `famous Harry Potter`?!?"  
  
"Well," Courtney began, "He's cute, and has a good body. He's the sweetest thing! And those eyes ::groan::, they make me melt!" dramatically fake fainting and landing on Matt  
  
"I guess we better call it a night," said Jarred sleepily  
  
"Yeah, we've discussed everybody in our class and most of the school!" agreed Daniel, and they all floo'd back to their own common rooms.  
  
"Goodnight, Skiler" said Courtney, hugging him  
  
"Yeah, night" he answered and headed up the spiral staircase, Courtney lingered.  
  
After he was safely gone, she walked over to her door. Suddenly she turned back to the far corner.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry" she called and blew him a kiss. Then, just visible, she could see a hand appear and pretend to catch the kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning was a bright and beautiful Saturday. No morning could match up to it, the sun was shining, birds singing, and not a cloud was in the sky. Too bad none of the Cherryville kids were awake to see it! None of them (except Skiler, a morning person) even thought about waking up until lunchtime.  
  
At 11:00, Hermione, accompanied by Harry, Ron, and Skiler, opened the curtains of Courtney's bed. They all began talking very loudly. All the good this did was, Courtney groaned and smacked the snooze button on her clock and rolled over, fast asleep. Hermione turned around to the guys; "She turned me off!"  
  
They tried it again; She whimpered and turned to her clock with out noticing the others in front of her. She realized it wasn't on, then she slowly turned to look at them and jumped.  
  
"Walkin', talkin' Jesus! You guy scared me!" she exclaimed, falling back onto her pillow. "What time is it?"  
  
"A little after 11, we thought you might want lunch, so we're giving ya some time to get ready." Skiler declared  
  
So Courtney pulled the covers off of her, revealing a Juliet style nightgown; it had a tight, shaped high-waisted, sleeve-less, embroidered top and a long flowing skirt. The dark red material brought out the goldish tent in her brown hair.  
  
"Are y'all gonna sit there an watch while I get ready or something? She asked, amused  
  
"Planning on it." Replied a hopeful looking Ron. She giggled as she put on her makeup and brushed out her hair.  
  
  
  
She went in the powder room and changed, when she came out, Hermione was looking at her makeup; Ron was going threw her drawers; Skiler was sprawled on her bed; and Harry was looking in her trunk. Most people would probly be mad at people going threw their stuff, but Courtney didn't care—she was a major snoop too and had already gone threw Parvatti's stuff and was almost through Lavender's. She merely walked to Hermione and offered her a make over. Then she went to Harry, who was looking at her notebooks and papers.  
  
"Ya wouldn't wanna read those," she warned as he opened one up, "probly boring."  
  
"What's in it?" he asked  
  
"Basically my outlook on life since the 7th grade. Their informal diary's, I was never one of those `Dear Diary` types" She replied, "it begins with this one." She said pointing at the red one he was holding. "That's from the middle of 7th grade, it's really depressing, as I was in depression, that I didn't come out of until the beginning of 8th grade, or that one." She replied, pointing to a pink one, one or two behind the first.  
  
Taking out the first one, he settled on a chair and began reading. She walked over to where Ron was standing, examining her underwear drawer.  
  
"Like 'em?" she asked as he picked up her "Tinker Bell" panties. Blushing madly, he dropped them and hastely closed the drawer. She then strolled over and sat on her bed, where Skiler was playing with her stuffed animals.  
  
"That's one's my favorite," she said, nodding to the ratty toy bunny he was holding. "His name's Glowie"  
  
"I can tell he's been loved" answered Skiler  
  
* * *  
  
The day and following week dragged by, The following Friday, the c-ville kids met in the Slytherin common room at midnight.  
  
"How was ya'lls week?" asked Courtney  
  
"Good" they all grunted  
  
"That's good, any new gossip?" everyone perked up from their earlier status.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson slapped Draco yesterday!" squealed Jessica  
  
  
  
"Yeah! She was all, `you like some other slut and wanna dump me, you'll be sorry if that's true! ` And he was all `we were never going out! ` And she slapped him across the face!" added Brandy  
  
"Golly gee, I do wonder who she was referring to?!?" asked Matt, almost too sarcastically, looking at Courtney—who blushed as red as the hearts on her boxers (she was sleeping in boxers and a tank).  
  
Not very long after that, they had all fallen asleep in the Slytherin common room.  
  
At about 4 a.m., Courtney woke up shivering. But it wasn't the cold that had woken her up; she had the strange feeling of being watched, sure enough, two stone gray eyes were staring back at her. Draco Malfoy was kneeling next to her. Before she could say anything, he took off his sweatshirt and slipped it over her head.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered  
  
"You're welcome" he whispered back and softly kissed her on the cheek before pushing her back down so she was laying on Skiler again.  
  
* * *  
  
Courtney woke up the next morning to the sullen face and hooked nose of Severus Snape.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH" she screamed as he loomed over her and hugged Skiler closer, who was woken by her scream.  
  
" What do we have here?" he asked smiling, " two Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs, all out of bed all night long. MUHAHAHA!"  
  
Luckily, they didn't get into trouble because of their quick exit. Courtney and Skiler sprinted to the door, while Matt and Jarred took the chimney and Daniel and Tessley went through a tapestry.  
  
They ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower, parted at the dorms and Courtney didn't stop until she dove under the blankets on her bed. As it was about 9, she didn't have much trouble getting back to sleep.  
  
She woke up again at 11 to the lovely 4 star entertainment: Lavender's glass shattering singing. From the sound of it, she was having a very nice shower.  
  
"She's so lucky, she's a star, But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heeaaart, thinkin: If there's nothin' missin' in my life, then wwhhhy do these tears come at night?"  
  
  
  
She got up and got dressed. She left wearing a dark red fuzzie shirt and black leggings with her robes partly open for clear view of her outfit. When she got down to the common room, everybody was already there. Hermione looked up from her game of chess with Ron.  
  
"Good, you're up. I was about to go up and drag you out of bed." She said as Courtney sat down with her wand and one of Parvati's copies of TEEN WITCH. She was teaching herself a preserving charm for makeup and hair when she noticed Harry wasn't there. As she was wondering why, a snowy owl she noticed to be Hedwig dropped a small note in her lap. She opened it and read:  
  
  
  
Courtney,  
  
I was wondering if you would come up to my  
  
room for a few minuets. I have something to  
  
ask you.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
She folded up the note and put it in her pocket, stood up and, with everyone watching her closely, made her way over to the guys' dorm door. When she got there, she knocked and Harry let her in.  
  
"Hello" he said  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, I was just going to ask you…..ya see, I was wondering….if you would……well…..." he took a deep breath " will you be my girlfriend?" Courtney was so startled by the question that she had to grab hold of Dean's four poster to keep her balance.  
  
"Nevermind, forget I asked." He exclaimed, seeing her immediate reaction. But Courtney found her voice and composure.  
  
"Well, if circumstances were not what they are, I would forget you asked. But seeing as how I like you too, I'm choosing to remember and accept your offer. If it's still open." she said.  
  
Harry, realizing what she had said, ran over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. She could hear his heart beating, her head against his chest, in their tight hug.  
  
They walked into the common room together, holding hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, there it is! I hope ya like it! Tell me what ya think and whether I should continue or not. Love ya!  
  
~*Courtney*~ 


	5. News

~*Eight*~  
  
A/N: Hey! Here is the latest on the story, I hope ya'll like it!!! Also, sorry about the sudden change in Tyler's name, he was made after a real person and they wanted me to put their real name on here, Skiler Beam is forever more. And just so ya'll know, my name, and now Skiler's names are the only real ones on here.  
  
P.S. The main bulk of this chapter would never happen, but ya know? It's my story and it'll happen if it want it to! MUAHAHAHA! heehee  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
News  
  
The news of the new couple spread threw Hogwarts like wild fire. Everybody's question was: What about Draco?  
  
When asked this question, Courtney didn't know the answer. In truth, she liked both of them. I depended entirely on who asked her out first. She would have accepted Draco too, if he had asked her first.  
  
* * *  
  
As much as Snape refused to admit it, Courtney had a real talent for potion making. For one thing, she didn't measure like everyone else: she went with her gut feeling, if she thought she had added enough of one ingredient, she would stop pouring. She would also add a little "chef's touch" to all of her potions, making them better in the end. Her results, needless to say, were the best of the class.  
  
Snape even invited her to check out a book from the restricted section of the library and try to perform a complicated and dangerous potion for mind reading. Needless to say, the potion was a success, but after only 4 hours of the new power, she concocted an antidote ("I got sick of hearing everyone complaining so much!"). Snape now used her assistance for other classes, hospital use, and other projects.  
  
* * *  
  
One day in potions, Snape chose partners for truth potions and put Courtney and Draco together.  
  
"So" said Draco  
  
"So" replied Courtney  
  
"Is potter good to you?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Good…you know, if he ever does anything to hurt you, I'll protect you."  
  
"I know." She answered, looking into his eyes. She hated when he did this to her! Making her wish they were dating, instead of her and Harry! But she was sure, if the situation were reversed; she would want to be with Harry.  
  
Courtney had no idea what to do, so she called an all girl meeting with the Cherrrivilians.  
  
"What's up Court? Asked Jessica  
  
"Yeah, what's the matter?" Tessley said, in a sympathetic way.  
  
"Well, as ya'll have probly figured out, I've got problems." Courtney answered, "I'm going with Harry, and I really like him!—"  
  
"But" added Brandy  
  
"But.." she continued, "I like Draco too. I'm with Harry and I wanna be with Draco, but I'm sure that if I were with Draco, I would want to be with Harry. I like them both and I don't think it's fair to any of us. I just don't know what to do."  
  
"That is a tough one." Said Jessica  
  
"Maybe we should ask the guys." Suggested Brandy  
  
"K" said Courtney and 10 min. later the guys were there and the situation had been explained to them.  
  
"You should tell them" Jarred told her  
  
"It's only fair." Matt added  
  
"You'll feel better, Harry and Draco would want to know what's going on." Said Tyler  
  
So it was decided, she would have to tell them…together.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Harry and Draco got owls saying:  
  
Dear Harry (or Draco),  
  
Meet me in the 4th dungeon tonight at 11:00. Don't me mad when Draco (or Harry) is there too. I have something to tell you both. Don't ask me or anybody else from America about it, please.  
  
Love, Courtney  
  
  
  
Harry tried to look at Courtney and Skiler, but neither of the met his eyes. Under the table, Skiler was holding Courtney's shaking hand.  
  
After their classes, Courtney kept to her room with Skiler for moral support.  
  
"I just don't know what to say when I get there!" she cried  
  
"Tell 'em the truth"  
  
"What if that's not good enough!"  
  
"It will be, what are you so worried about anyway?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'll come back tonight with out either of them, as my boyfriend or even my friend. That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
That night, Courtney left at 10:50. When she got there, instead of going to #4, she went to #5 and began pacing around the room. When she heard both guys in the other room, she took a deep breath and walked into the adjacent dungeon.  
  
"Hey guys, have a seat" she said, trying-and failing miserably- to look cheerful.  
  
"Hey" they answered as they sat down in the front row of desks.  
  
"K, here's the deal…"she began, but paused, "I can't do this, (turning around, she got out a piece of parchment with her speech written on it) can y'all here me o.k?"  
  
"Yeah" they answered, exchanging glances  
  
"K, here goes. Harry, I really like you and I love being your girlfriend. But in a way, I'm cheating on you…with Draco." She wheeled around to see Harry pulling out his wand and Draco looking confused. "It's not what you think!" she yelled and he dropped his wand. "I like you both and I don't think it's fair for any of us if y'all didn't know that. Harry, knowing this, I'll understand if you want to break up, but it's entirely up to you." When she finished, she slumped to the floor with her head in her hands.  
  
Harry and Draco walked over and sat down with her.  
  
"Courtney, I don't know what to do either, except-if it's alright with Draco- you could go with both of us, at the same time?[A/N: I know, I know, this would never happen, but I'm the crazed author here and I say it does!]" suggested Harry  
  
"I don't want to use ya'll like that! It wouldn't be fair to either of you!" she exclaimed  
  
"Basically, we both want you and you want both of us. To get what we all want, that's how it's going to have to be." Draco declared  
  
"Well, if y'all are sure." She replied, looking up at them with a tear- streaked face. Harry and Draco stood up and shook hands, then pulled her to her feet and hugged her.  
  
* * *  
  
Things went strangely fine until the last day of term for Christmas holidays. They knew it was too good to be true. Something had to happen.  
  
And happen, it did…  
  
They had just finished their last class (Care of Magical Creatures), when Ron and Goyle got into a fight. Courtney was trying to hold Ron off, while Crabbe was handling Goyle. Before they could stop them, they issued their curses-and like Harry and Draco's the year before- they hit and went in separate directions. Crabbe got the one meant for Goyle, while Courtney got Ron's. She had turned her head so the spell hit her hair, and before she knew it, her hair had turned bright pink and began growing uncontrollably.  
  
Realizing what had happened, she flung herself at Goyle, pushing him to the grass and her sitting on his stomach, she began hitting him.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you! How could you?!?" she kept yelling, sobbing, and punching him all the time, until she broke down crying.  
  
By the time they had pulled her off him, her hair was 20 ft long and still growing. Hermione walked her to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfry took it from there.  
  
When she walked back into the common room, she had long, shiny, burnt-honey colored hair that fell down her back in soft curls and waves. But she had it put up so nobody could get the full effect of it until the Yule Ball [A/N: I know, it's been WAY overdone! But I had too!!!], Christmas night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, there ya go!! I hope ya'll like it and review telling me if I should keep going, I really donno if I should. Love, Courtney 


	6. Christmas Eve

~*Eight*~  
  
A/N: Hey! Here is the latest on the story, I hope y'all like it!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Christmas Eve*~  
  
Before anyone knew it, it was Christmas Eve, and the Cherryvillians had a meeting. They were going t make plans for the next day, the ball, and New Year's.  
  
(About 6:00 p.m. in the Ravenclaw common room)  
  
"We should invite our friends and have a little Christmas service." Suggested Jessica  
  
"If we do, we'll have to do it right…candles and hymns." Added Jarred  
  
"K, let's do it!" they all agreed  
  
"Now, the Yule Ball."  
  
"Let's just all meet there and wing it." Said Matt, they all agreed on that too.  
  
"New Year's!" Courtney began, "I don't wanna miss a Cherryville New Year's!"  
  
"K, let's floo in a little before midnight and come back after it's over?" suggested Brandy  
  
"Good idea, but do y'all not wanna see the finale?" said Courtney  
  
"I say, we go, come back, and then go again," said Skiler  
  
"Right, it's a deal, now everyone invite who you want and get ready for the service, it'll be at 8:00 in the Gryffindore girls 5th year dorm. I'll handle everything." Said Courtney and they were off getting ready. "I need all the candles you can find!" she yelled after them and went to her room to get ready.  
  
* * *  
  
At 8:00, Courtney was standing outside her door, handing out pages with songs and giving out candles. She finally walked into the room; almost all of the 5th years were sitting there in a circle she had made room for after moving the beds and stuff. She grabbed her seat and called everyone to attention.  
  
"Hey everybody, thanks for coming!" she said, "We are going to begin with a hymn: Oh Come All Ye Faithful." They sang the song acappela. "Skiler, will you read the gospel?"  
  
When the gospel was read, Courtney said, "Now, I'm going to turn off the lights and I want y'all to hold the person's hand next to you." She told them as she magically extinguished the torches and grabbed Harry and Draco's hands. "When I finish the prayer, I'm going to squeeze Harry's hand and he can contribute to the prayer or he can squeezed the next person's hand and they can contribute or pass it too, so on until it gets around the circle and back to me.  
  
"Let us pray. Dear Lord, I want to thank you for another beautiful day. I ask you to be with the sick and the hungry. Be with our families during the holidays, and let tomorrow be a happy and joyous day over the world." She squeezed Harry's hand.  
  
"And Lord, keep the families and souls of those that were killed by Voldemort close to your heart." He said (there was a nervous gasp from Neville during Harry's part)  
  
"Be with my friends at home." Came Lavender's voice through the darkness  
  
"Don't let Brittney and Justin break up!" Parvati's voice sounded, followed by a few scattered giggles  
  
"Let Mama and Daddy know I love and miss them." Came Neville's shaking voice through tears  
  
"Take care of Charlie in Romania and Bill in Egypt." Said Ron  
  
"Bless the teachers" Hermione declared  
  
It went on like that around the circle, until it got to Draco.  
  
"God," he began, "I know I have never prayed to you before, but thanks to all these people, I have a new faith in you. Bless everyone in this room for showing me that." He squeezed Courtney's hand  
  
"Lord, hear all these prayers and bless the whole world and everyone in it, even Voldemort. In your precious son's name we pray. Amen." And they recited the Lords prayer.  
  
Then, Courtney let flames come out of her wand and held it for all to see.  
  
"We will now sing the first lines of Away in a Manger, The First Noel, Angels we have heard on High, and Silent Night. Pass the flame to one another around the circle."  
  
This time, she started with Draco and they sang. When they were finished, Courtney said, "Now as we leave, everybody to hug everybody else. Guys, if y'all are too homophobic, you may shake hands."  
  
Not one person left with out being hugged over and over again. Finally, everybody drifted off to their rooms and got into bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey! Well, there ya go, I know it's a little shorter than usual, but that was where I was planning to end the chapter. Tell me what ya think!!!!!  
  
Love,  
  
Courtney 


End file.
